The present invention relates generally to printable paper products and, in particular, to a printable die cut business card holder.
Personal business cards remain a viable means of advertising in today's business environment. The combination of typical information displayed and portability render the business card a valuable tool in promoting goods and services to the recipient without being overbearing or overly obtrusive.
Various means of presenting and making business cards available are known in the art, many of which are permanent and expensive to produce. Various types of business card stock and address labels are known that are sized to be run through and printed on a commercially available printer.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,905 discloses a foldable stand-up support device that is constructed of a single sheet of cardboard and includes an integrally attached box for displaying and dispensing items, and legs for supporting the device on a flat surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,242 discloses a free-standing collapsible literature holder that is die cut from an elongated sheet and includes a flap that is folded in to expose an opening for displaying and dispensing items, such as pamphlets and the like.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,341 discloses a display device and easel that is formed from a single piece of die cut paperboard and includes a plurality of slots on a rear panel for receiving a tabs on a front panel to form an aperture for receiving a photograph. The device also includes extendable legs on a middle panel for displaying the device on a flat surface.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,237 discloses a free form laminated cardstock assembly that includes a sheet of card stock able to be printed on a printer and having a plurality of die cuts for creating a laminated object, such as throwing toys or a napkin ring, after printing.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,839 discloses a holder for business cards that is formed from a single piece of die cut cardboard or the same stock as used for business cards. When assembled, the holder includes a display area on a front portion thereof for customizing the appearance of the holder.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a business card holder that is able to be run through a commercially available printer to provide a business card holder that is portable and inexpensive to produce.